


Leather and Lace

by kashmir



Series: Cop AU [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Morgan and Assistant D.A. Heigl get under each other's skins... but how much of it is real animosity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my [Cop AU 'Verse.](http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/tag/cop+au+verse) I just... I couldn't resist and neither could [](http://teffy.livejournal.com/profile)[**teffy**](http://teffy.livejournal.com/). They had such awesome chemistry as Izzie and Denny on _Grey's Anatomy_. Probably won't be the last of this pairing we write either. Huge thanks to [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kueble.livejournal.com/)**kueble** for the beta. No idea where to post this but here. Also, this is the ninety-ninth fic I've ever written (and posted lol). Woo!

He should have known they'd send her. The assistant DA that was constantly griping about one thing or another his officers had or hadn't done. She always seemed to be looking down her nose at him, like she was somehow better because she got to sit in a courtroom all day and he had to catch criminals.

He looked across his desk at her while he explained the latest information he had on one of her more recent cases, watching her scribble notes and nod every once and awhile.

He was most definitely NOT staring at her legs and noticing how fantastic they looked in her shorter than usual skirt.

Nope. Not at all.

"Sergeant Morgan? Are you even paying attention to me?" She demanded, eyes trained on his face.

He sighed and sat back. "Of course. Now I know you didn't come all the way down here to get that information. The same information you could've easily gotten over the phone. What are your panties in a twist about this week?"

Assistant District Attorney Heigl straightened her spine and shut her notebook with a snap. "My 'panties' are one, none of your business and two, not in a so-called 'twist.' I wish to discuss with you the bungling of evidence for the James Ford trial that resulted in him walking. The bungling that happened within this precinct, under _your_ watch."

"My officers did everything by the book. Maybe it was your boss that did the _bungling_." He narrowed his eyes. "Just what, exactly, are you accusing me of this time?"

She decided to ignore the snide comment about the DA. "What do you mean 'this time?'"

"Seems like you're always in here, on my case about something. You get some perverse thrill out of it?"

She snorted inelegantly. "Please. I detest coming down here. You know that as well as I do. The only thrill I get when I come down here is when I'm walking out those doors. It's beyond me how this precinct doesn't get written up daily for health code violations."

She shoved some papers in her briefcase, before snapping it shut before glaring at him. "So is your official position that the bungling was NOT in your precinct? I'm sure Internal Affairs will be interested to hear of that. And some of the other things that go on here, as well."

"I'll stand by my boys in blue, thank you very much _Ms._ Heigl." He told her firmly. "That's my official position and you can tell whoever it is you tattle to that as well."

Katherine let her glare turn into a downright death stare. "Watch it, Morgan."

He couldn't help the cocky smirk that appeared on his face. "Be honest. You were always the tattle-tale in school, weren't you?"

She rolled her eyes at him, standing up and flinging some files down on his desk. "Whatever you need to tell yourself to get to sleep at night, buddy" She gestured to the files. "Make sure you have these back in my office by Friday with your signature. You _can_ handle that, can't you?"

She straightened and smirked, as he felt his blood pressure rise. "You know, _sweetheart_, I don't care for your tone. I was out there on the streets every day, busting my ass and putting my life on the line so you and your little sorority sisters could go out and shake your little asses and not have to worry about someone grabbing you!" he yelled, standing up to get in her face.

She didn't back off, in fact, she took a step closer to him until she could feel his breath on her face. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the one that takes your shitty police work and somehow manages to use it to make cases. Cases, I might add, that I usually win, that is until the Ford trial."

He bristled and stood so that his chest was millimeters away from hers. "Oh.. so you're all in a huff because Miss Perfect Record finally lost a case. Welcome to the real world, sweetheart. We don't win 'em all. And you had EVERYTHING there for a conviction. Don't pin it all on me and mine because _you_ couldn't make it stick."

"You're such a pompous bastard." She muttered, fists clenched at her sides so she wouldn't take a swing at him. "Cops make mistakes sometimes. Why can't you just admit that?"

"Hey now." Morgan's voice was low and dangerous. "You wanna be careful what you say."

Her eyes lit up with triumph. "Why? I'm not afraid of you, _Sergeant_."

"Maybe you should be, _sweetheart_," he said, eyes glittering in the fluorescent light. He inhaled, tried to not let the sweet, light scent of her cloud his mind. "I may be pompous but at least I'm not some uptight lawyer prude that can't admit she's a control freak and a perfectionist. I'm man enough to admit to having flaws."

For some reason, only one word in his accusations stuck in her mind. "Prude?" She scoffed. "You son of a bitch. I'll show you who's a prude."

The look on his face was well worth it as she reached up to grab the straps of his gun holster along his sides and yank him towards her. She crushed her mouth against his, teeth grazing his bottom lip. She pushed against him, moving him both back until they were up against his desk.

Jeff gasped into her mouth in surprise. Sure, he might have wanted to kiss the pretty Assistant D.A. senseless for, well, the entire time he'd known her but. He never thought she'd be the one to kiss him. And all because he'd called her a prude?

He finally gathered enough wits about himself to make his hands grab her hips and change their positions so that she was the one braced against the desk, her gorgeous body pressed against every inch of his.

He pulled away from her mouth long enough to rasp out, "Come on, darling. Show me what ya got." Before he plunged back in to kiss her, teeth and lips and tongues tangling.

Oh, God...it wasn't supposed to be this good, she'd only meant to shut him up, prove to him once and for all she wasn't as stuck up as he thought, and even though he tasted like coffee and stale cigarettes she couldn't get enough of him.

Katherine could feel the edge of his desk pressing along the backs of her thighs as he pushed her, lifted her, until she was perched there. Her legs parted and her knees hitched up on his hips. She could already feel his fingers bunching her skirt up.

And the whole time, he hadn't stopped kissing her.

His hands tangled in her hair, and when he gave a sharp tug she pulled back with a moan. "What are we doing?" She asked, even though her hands seemed to know exactly what they were doing when she tugged open his belt.

"I'm not sure, but it's about damn time." He groaned, sliding his tongue along her cheek.

He couldn't believe it... he finally had his hands on all that fabulous lily white skin he'd been dreaming about (not that he'd admit to those dreams). She felt smoother, warmer, softer than he could've imagined. He groaned into her ear and felt an answering shudder trace down his spine when she shivered and whimpered, a tiny little sound in her throat.

"Katie, my god... wanna spread you out on this desk and make you forget your own damn name," he rasped out, tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

He traced his hands up under her skirt, encountering the lacy edge of her stockings and the delicate fastenings of her garter belt. "Oh, Christ, woman! A garter belt and stockings? Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"What makes you think I wore them for you?" She sighed, craning her neck back to give him more access. She let her fingers unzip his pants before sliding inside and cupping him through his underwear.

He inhaled sharply before hitching her skirt up to her waist, baring her silk and lace panties to his gaze. He growled low in his throat and hitched her suddenly closer to him, perching her on the edge of the desk.

"Because," he said, arching his hips into her velvet touch. "You're an evil, evil woman."

"Mmmm, that's right." She smirked, her hand plunging into his underwear and circling around his cock. "Still think I'm a prude, Sergeant?"

Morgan nearly jumped at her touch on his naked skin, his own fingers sliding along the tops of her stockings. "I'm beginning to think otherwise."

Katherine leaned back against his desk, settling her palms behind her. She arched her eyebrow in a challenge. "Didn't you mention something about fucking me on this desk?"

He grinned, eyes almost completely black as he shoved his underwear down before retrieving a condom from his wallet. He slid it onto his erection before slowly sliding his rough, callused hands up her thighs to her panties, just yanking them to the side.

He pulled her forward then leaned down to nip at her pulse point at the same time he drove into her.

"Think I did say something about that."

"Ohhh." Was all she could say, her breath coming out in a rush as he filled her.

They stayed like that, a moment of stillness between them, his hands moving from her hips onto the desk next to hers, bracing himself.

She let her fingers grip the hair at the back of his head. "Come on. _Move._"

Morgan flashed her a teasing smile. "What's the magic word?"

Katherine pulled him down closer. "Now." She snarled against his mouth. "Fuck me, now."

He growled and dove into her mouth, his hips snapping hard into hers. He set a brutal pace, flesh slapping against flesh as he moaned into her mouth.

She felt so damn good around him, all hot and tight and wet and _Jesus fucking Christ_, he thought as he pulled away from her swollen, rosy lips to stare at her face as he thrust inside her.

She was fucking beautiful.

"I've wanted this," She panted, hips moving to match the brutal rhythm he set. "Wanted you, ever since I walked in your office."

She looked into his eyes, suddenly not caring who had the upper hand, and let him see _everything_. Let him know this wasn't just a one time occurrence.

She was playing for keeps.

And she definitely planned on keeping him.

He groaned and his hips snapped harder into her. His gaze never wavered from hers as he pounded ruthlessly into her, his pent up frustration and desire getting the better of him. They'd have time for soft and tender and slow later, that he was sure of.

He kissed her lips sweetly, the tender action at odds with the frenetic pace of their hips.

"Me, too, Katie... oh, god... me too," he ground out against her soft pink lips.

For some reason, that was all she needed to hear and his words sent her over the edge. She stopped herself from crying out, suddenly remembering there were other people just outside his office, and settled for gasping his name into the charged air between them.

His hips slowed just a bit, then moved in a slow circle, and he shuddered. Katherine wrapped her legs around his back, her hands grabbing at his shoulder holster, bringing him in closer as she whispered in his ear. "Come for me, Jeff."

Jeff let out a noise that sounded a helluva lot like a whimper - not that he'd ever admit to making a noise like that - and did as she asked, hips thrusting sluggishly once, twice, three more times before he slumped against her and the desk.

He buried his scruffy face in her neck and tried to recover. Except he had a feeling he was never going to do that - not ever. Not with this hellion in his life now.

Katherine concentrated on getting her breathing back to normal, which was hard to do with him slumped against her like he was. Not that she was complaining, she'd happily let him 'slump' all he'd like as long as he was providing her mind-blowing orgasms like that every night...or morning...or lunch hour...whatever.

Suddenly, she couldn't help herself and she started to laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" He asked drowsily, lifting his head slightly to nuzzle her cheek.

She reached up to tug at the buttons of her blouse, smiling as his eyes were immediately drawn there. "Just figured you should see the other part of the 'matching set.'" She said lowly, a finger tracing across the lace of her bra. "You seemed to appreciate the garter belt."

Jeff growled, low in his throat and leaned down, placing a hot open-mouthed kiss between her breasts.

"Fucking gorgeous, you know that right?" He breathed out against her skin, his scruffy beard scraping at her tender skin on her chest.

He slid one hand under the delicate strap on her shoulder, nudging it down her arm. "Lemme see you, sweetheart."

Mesmerized by his voice, she shrugged out of her shirt and let him tug silky material down until her breasts were bared to his hungry gaze.

She let her head loll back on her shoulders with a groan. "You _have_ to stop looking at me like that or I'll never be able to leave this office again."

He chuckled and cupped her now bare breasts in his large, rough hands, thumbs teasing the taut nipples with sweeping strokes.

Jeff kissed down over her collarbone to one tight nub. Before he took it into his mouth, he looked up at her through thick lashes and winked.

"Maybe that's part of my evil plan, then - to make sure you don't leave."

She moaned and arched her back. "That sounds...like a very evil, fucking wonderful, plan, yes it does." She looked down at him as his mouth moved across to her other nipple and she gasped. "But I'm sure we're both going to have plenty to explain as it is. Mainly why a simple case meeting has taken the better part of an hour."

Jeff let go of her nipple and placed one last kiss on the hard tip before he straightened.

"You're right," he said, putting her bra back in place, tugging her shirt together. "So. My place or yours tonight? I think I need some more time to get acquainted with... all of you."

Katherine dropped her legs to the floor and stood up slowly. She loved the fact that he towered over her, even though she had her heels on. She straightened her skirt with a naughty grin. "My place, I think." She said decidedly, reaching up to fix the collar of his shirt. "I'll show you the rest of my lingerie collection." She winked.

She stepped away from him when he laughed and groaned. "You trying to kill me, woman?"

She picked up her briefcase from the floor and turned around to watch him zip up his pants, her eyes half-lidded. "Now what would be the fun in that?" She murmured, and she couldn't resist leaning closer to receive another searing kiss from him. "I want you quite alive when I break you."


End file.
